


I would Do Anything For Love

by Nightmare Senshi (Saraphin)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Desna1, Drama, F/M, Multi, Pradeshverse, Songfic, song: I would do anything for love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 14:25:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraphin/pseuds/Nightmare%20Senshi
Summary: Irene's Universe One Spell threw Earthland into Chaos and Mages everywhere, sometimes...though, Fate decides it's needed.





	I would Do Anything For Love

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting, mostly undone for about a month. Last night, It decided it wanted Finished.
> 
> Going to say "Merry Christmas, Desna!"

AN: I did cut out some of the more redundant Lyrics for the song that I used. I could have left it all in, but I decided to just leave the major parts of the story. The extended version that I listened to while writing this is 12 minutes long (and i played it quite a few times)

Song:   [ I'd Do Anything For Love (But I Won't Do That) (Album Version) ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9X_ViIPA-Gc)

Artist: Meat Loaf

Licensed to UMG (on behalf of Geffen); ASCAP, UBEM, CMRRA, Audiam (Publishing), PEDL, and 8 Music Rights Societies

  
  


When they first met, it was in the middle of a battlefield. Irene’s Universe One had scattered the people and places of Earthland and Lucy had ended up very far from where she was…and with no one she knew other than the spirits at her side.

She hadn’t been able to stifle the scream as she backpedaled out of a sudden attack because she was disoriented. Taurus moved in to intercept, but the blond had still been shocked. She was on her ass and panting with a hand to her chest, even as the fight raged around her.  It took a few precious minutes to clear her mind of the disorientation and she was on her feet, diving into the fray.

She’d spun around hand lit up with Loke’s Regulus Light and both she and he stared at one another as he caught her fist. She felt her face turn red as she looked into his eyes and then noted the symbol on his clothing, “Sorry…been one of those days…”

He gave her a faint smirk, “that it has.” His body moved, pulling her close and she let out an awed sound as she watched the black feathered wings cut the air around them, not even bothered when bodies were cut through.

**_And I would do anything for love_ **

**_I'd run right into hell and back_ **

**_I would do anything for love_ **

**_I'll never lie to you and that's a fact_ **

When the fight was over, the two stood there, looking at one another and she blushed deeper as she realized her hands were pressed against his chest, “…um…I’m Lucy, of Fairy Tail..in Fiore.” Well, didn’t she sound  **stupid** and breathless. What was wrong with her?

“Zen, White Sea, Bosco,” he pursed his lips as he looked down at the small woman, “…I think we’re still in Pelerno.”

She looked around and nodded,  she was a stranger in a strange land, though really Bickslow had told her plenty about his birth country that she’d wanted to visit often.

~)~)~))~

  
  


**_But I'll never forget the way you feel right now_ **

**_Oh no_ **

**_No way_ **

**_And I would do anything for love_ **

**_But I won't do that,_ **

**_No I won't do-_ **

 

Zen had been her rock as the war continued; not to say that she didn’t fight with all she was. Alverez troops, dark mages taking advantage of the chaos…it was all so very much for her mind to take in and her emotions were slowly shredded.

The first time She’d  **had** to kill someone, she’d lost it right there in the middle of the fighting. It had been another Celestial mage and she felt everything fall apart. The man had come out of nowhere, with a strange and dark celestial spirit. The two had fought and they’d ended up on the ground. As his hands were around her neck and she was starting to see spots, she did the only thing that came to mind: She fumbled with her key ring until she found Aquarius’ broken key and wildly sliced, eventually cutting open his neck deep enough that it hardly took any time for him to die.

She’d been a sobbing mess as she sat there, gasping out sounds as her magic literally flared and water from the ground curling through the cracks and around her in a barrier. It had kept her safe until the current foray was over, but the crying didn’t stop, the horror that she’d killed a person, even in self defense had made her feel horrible.

Eventually, Zen had coaxed her out, holding her close, “That was Hestor.”

“he……” She brought a hand up, touching the bruises on her own neck.

Zen stared down at the body, completely and utterly detached, “He raped me.”

Her eyes flashed golden and she suddenly didn’t feel that bad about killing him. The thought of killing someone still upset her, but this man was evil. Even as she held the keys that he’d formerly had, she wasn’t sure she could use them, they had a darkness to them that she wasn’t sure she wanted to risk.

 

~)~)~))~

 

**_Anything for love_ **

**_Oh I would do anything for love_ **

**_I would do anything for love_ **

**_But I won't do that_ **

**_No I won't do that_ **

  
  


**_And some days it don't come easy_ **

**_And some days it don't come hard_ **

**_Some days it don't come at all_ **

**_And these are the days that never end_ **

 

Lucy looked at Zen and arched an eyebrow as she crossed her arms on her chest, almost daring him to continue with what he was saying. “want to say that again?”

Bickslow stood to the side and flinched at the look on her face, making a praying motion for a quick second.

_ “…do I want to know, Bix?” _

_ “Cosplayer don’t like being told she can’t do something…without a good reason…a really good reason. Her former team did that a lot to her…” _

Zen looked down at the tiny mage that he was not going to admit he was utterly drawn to, utterly smitten with, “I don’t think you should go on this mission.”

“oh,” Lucy nodded and then her eyes darkened, “I see…you don’t think that why? Because I can’t take care of myself?! Because I’m a girl?! Because I’m a holder mage?!”

The group around the room all flinched as her voice rose in anger and shrillness.

**_And some nights you're breathing fire_ **

**_And some nights you're carved in ice_ **

**_Some nights you're like nothing I've ever_ **

**_Seen before, or will again_ **

 

“or is it because of some misplaced bullshit where you think I’m a  **damsel** ?”

Zen may have not been too good with interacting with people, but he’d started to figure out Lucy, which was a good thing because as he watched her anger rise, he knew he had to say something. “No.” his voice was firm and then one hand moved to gently cradle her cheek. He didn’t let her pull away like she wanted to and kept his voice even, “it has nothing to do with any of those. I love you. I want to, just this once, be overprotective.” His voice softened, “Please let me.”

Lucy opened her mouth to snap at him and then sighed softly before she nuzzled into the hand on her cheek, “…just once. Only this one time.”

“Thank you,” Zen spoke softly and then leaned down, gently kissing her forehead, “I’ll make it up to you.”

Lucy muttered, voice only half heated, “Damn right you will.”

~)~)~))~)~

  
  


**_And maybe I'm crazy_ **

**_Oh it's crazy and it's true_ **

**_I know you can save me_ **

**_No one else can save me now but you_ **

 

**_As long as the planets are turning_ **

**_As long as the stars are burning_ **

**_As long as your dreams are coming true-_ **

**_You better believe it!_ **

Zen snorted softly as he watched the small woman in the tub. It was a rare treat any of them could afford right now, but he smiled as he watched her wash herself down and slowly unclothed before he moved to slide into the large tub behind her.

Lucy let out a squeak and her eyes danced as she looked behind her at him. “you’re back.”

The archangel nodded and then moved to gently kiss her shoulder, “I am.”

The blonde woman hummed as she leaned back against him; with everything going on, their relationship was…slow building. They’d either both been too tired or busy to go past kissing, touching and a bit of oral sex. It had been an agreement that they didn’t want to just move through that step quickly.

  
  


**_That I would do anything for love!_ **

**_And I'll be there till the final act_ **

**_And I would do anything for love!_ **

**_And I'll take the vow and seal a pact_ **

 

**_But I'll never forgive myself if we don't go all the way_ **

**_Tonight_ **

 

Zen slowly let his teeth graze along her neck, groaning as she arched back and settled herself as best she could against his chest. The man let his hands slowly curl down her sides, sliding down her thighs and then in, listening to each small and breathless gasp that fell from the woman’s lips. 

 

She slowly turned and straddled him, hands curling over his shoulders and she smiled almost shyly as she looked at him. Lucy bit her lower lip as she settled against him and her eyes were soft as she slowly kissed him, letting the warmth build between them.  

 

His hands slowly moved along her shin, sliding to rest against her hips and knead the flesh there. He let out a low moan into the kiss, grinning as her hands came up and he let her deepen the kiss.  It didn’t last long as there was an explosion of magic and both groaned. His head fell back and he sighed, he had been ready and it was obvious she was too. Both of them, however, knew what was at stake.

 

Lucy let out a small sigh and let her head rest against his shoulder, murmuring, “let’s go help...we can continue later. Hopefully.”

 

~)~)~)~)~

**_And some days I pray for Silence_ **

**_And some days I pray for Soul_ **

**_Some days I just pray to the God_ **

**_Of Sex and Drums and Rock 'N' Roll_ **

 

Lucy had come to one conclusion, she hated Alverez. Well, perhaps hate was a strong word, she highly disliked it. They’d finally managed to get in touch with someone back near Fairy Tail and what she’d heard had taken her by shock.

 

“Cosplayer?”

 

Brown eyes met red and Lucy’s lips were drawn in a thin line, “we have to go back, Bix. if only to help out. if...Acnologia and Zeref are there….” her voice trailed off as she brought a hand up, scratching at her arm, a nervous habit that was rare to show up.

 

“Cosplayer, it’s a dragon and the dark wizard,” he pinned her with a firm look. The others would be back from recon soon enough and he needed to stall her. “And it would take awhile to get there.”

 

Lucy shook her head, “It wouldn’t...as long as there is one thing familiar standing.”

 

Bickslow looked at Lucy like she was crazy and didn’t know what she was talking about. He knew how travel worked. He knew how Teleport magic worked. He was of the firm belief the war had finally driven her over the edge.

 

“I’ve...been working on a spell, Bix, for...a long while, because I keep...well...getting kidnapped...and they are stupid and just...put me in a cell..” she swallowed, “Theoretically...I just need...a clear visualization...or it’s some place that I have a good connection with.”

 

“The guildhall,” Bickslow stared at her, “how sure are you this would work...and how big can you make it?”

 

“Depends on the...power going into it?”

 

“Cosplayer.”

 

Lucy groaned, “If I don’t want to wipe myself…” She motioned to a door to the side, “That big...If I wanted to go big or go home…” She pointed to an arch of stone that was used to get in and out of the valley they were currently in, “though...I could fry myself doing that...even with my second origin open.”

 

“Let’s say we talk them into the door…” Bickslow stared at her, “That’s dangerous, we wouldn’t know what we are walking into Cosplayer.”

 

**_And some nights I lose the feeling_ **

**_And some nights I lose control_ **

**_Some nights I just lose it all_ **

**_When I watch you dance and the thunder rolls_ **

 

“It’s risky,” The brown eyes were concerned as she stood and then bit her lip.

 

Bickslow realized how the blonde needed to help Fairy Tail. He knew a lot about the background workings that his family had done. Part of him wanted so badly to tell her, but he was sworn to secrecy. “Look, we’re having a little party tonight, to celebrate clearing Alverez out of the area...let’s discuss it in the morning.”

 

~)~)~)~)~)~

 

The party wasn’t too big, wasn’t too loud, but it was a party. There just simply wasn’t enough around to make it too loud. Zen, however, watched as Lucy was dancing, features soft as he took her in. He burned for her, more and more each day, but something always got in the way. Tonight wouldn’t be good because of the drinking she was doing. He didn’t want her to be drunk for this, no something in him demanded she be sober and he would make sure he was.

 

He groaned though as he watched her roll her hips while dancing and his head hit the table he was sitting at. This was going to be one very long night, he could tell already.

 

~)~)~)~)~

  
  
  
  


**_And maybe I'm lonely_ **

**_That's all I'm qualified to be_ **

**_There's just one and only_ **

**_One and only promise I can keep_ **

 

“You can’t be serious,” Zen looked at her, his voice was laced with concern, “you haven’t even used it...what if it backfires?”

 

Lucy looked at him, lips in a stubborn line. She knew what risks she was taking and she let out a small sound, “I know..I know I haven’t tried it, but...i’ve been working on the theory for eight months now! I know it will work…”

 

Kaleb could see the argument brewing and cut it off, “let her try, if it doesn’t work...we’ll do it through teleport mages and try to get there as soon as we can.”

  
  
  


**_As long as the wheels are turning_ **

**_As long as the fires are burning_ **

**_As long as your prayers are coming true_ **

**_You better believe it!_ **

 

Zen trusted her, but how did she not see that this was the sort of thing that could make wizards like Zeref. Untested magic in the heat of things that caused a curse to fall on the mage in question. He didn’t want to lose her to that! He was frustrated and he carded his fingers through his hair as he watched her go over the theory with Kaleb, the two looking over the notes that her spirit had brought her. 

  
  


**_That I would do anything for love!_ **

**_And you know it's true and that's a fact_ **

**_I would do anything for love!_ **

**_And there'll never be no turning back_ **

 

This was more than his magic reacting to hers. This was the fact that he loved her; felt like he knew her his entire life. He let out a sigh as he watched the two and then started to pace. He felt like a caged animal. He didn’t want this to go bad, he wanted it to work for her sake, but at the same time, if it went wrong, he didn’t know what he would do. Ultimately, he knew it was going to be up to Kaleb, his brother was brilliant...he’d know if it would work or not.

  
  


**_But I'll never do it better than I do it with you_ **

**_So long_ **

**_So long_ **

 

**_And I would do anything for love_ **

**_Oh, I would do anything for love_ **

**_I would do anything for love_ **

**_But I won't do that, No_ **

**_No. No, I won't do that!_ **

  
  


It should have worked, Kaleb said everything checked out, but here they were, watching her magic drop at an alarming rate as she tried to open the door sized gate, when she fell backwards with a scream, Cris was there, but he could see the panic as he tried to push magic into her. Zen didn’t know what to do, but he could feel as if everything in the world was starting to fade save for the blonde that his brother was trying to save.

 

He wouldn’t regret slamming Kaleb into the wall and snarling, “you said it would work! That’s the only reason anyone agreed!”

 

The mindbender looked at his brother, “it was sound, Zen. There was no reason for this. Cris will do everything-”

  
  
  
  


**_But I'll never stop dreaming of you every night of my life_ **

**_No way_ **

The archangel’s voice went low, deadly, “if she dies, I swear, I will kill anything that gets in my way, friend or foe.” his voice was tight as he spoke, “She wears magic suppressing cuffs when there isn’t an active fight just so that I won’t be compelled to do things! She made a promise to never use it against me!”

 

Kaleb realized that the man was telling the truth. He knew about the woman that they were currently trying to save. Between Farron’s work at the Consulate in Fiore and old scrapbooks, he knew a lot about her. This was a young woman that had ties to their family.

 

Farron scowled as he tried to pull Zen away, hissing, “Zen, stop! She will be fine! She’s powerful! This is an untested spell! We knew this could happen! We’ll figure out a way to save her because Cris can do it!”

 

All Three Flinched as they heard another cry come from the woman and magic lash out. Cristoff recoiled as he let out a yell. This was abnormal, but what was more, all three of his brother’s froze. Magic was laden in the air: Celestial Magic.  What scared Cris the most was that all three sets of eyes were locked on the blonde woman.

  
  


**_And I would do anything for love_ **

**_Oh I would do anything for love_ **

**_Oh I would do anything for love_ **

**_But I won't do that_ **

**_No I won't do that_ **

 

The Three moved towards her, Cris grunting at the magic that was pouring out and he watched as his brothers could get closer than he could. He couldn’t believe the magical pressure that was happening and felt a bit of fear.

 

**_[Girl:]_ **

**_Will you raise me up?_ **

**_Will you help me down?_ **

**_Will you help get me right out of this Godforsaken town?_ **

**_Will you make it all a little less cold?_ **

  
  


A magical Circle appeared beneath the three men and prone woman who looked to be in more pain than Cristoff knew how to deal with. 

 

Zen leaned over, resting his forehead against Lucy’s as he knelt at her head, “Come back to me...please.”

**_[Boy:]_ **

**_I can do that!_ **

**_I can do that!_ **

 

Farron’s hand rested over her heart, head bowing as his eyes closed, the magic continued to ripple around the three, words in Celestial coming unbidden in the haze he was in.

 

Kaleb’s hand reached out, resting just under her diaphragm as the same words slipped through his lips.

 

“Please, please, Lucy, come back to me.”

  
  


**_[Girl:]_ **

**_Will you hold me sacred_ **

**_Will you hold me tight_ **

**_Will you colorize my life_ **

**_I'm so sick of black and white!_ **

**_Can you make it all a little less old_ **

 

As the magic continued to rise, Zen’s wings seemed to be torn out of his back and he murmured, “come back.”

 

What none expected were two more pairs of wings being torn into reality. Kaleb’s a bright gold and Farron’s a deep gold. The two continued to say words that were not in a language that they spoke fluently, yet seemed to flow flawlessly between the men’s lips.

  
  


**_[Boy:]_ **

**_I can do that!_ **

**_Oh, Oh, I can do that!_ **

 

**_[Girl:]_ **

**_Will you make me some magic with your own two hands?_ **

**_Can you build an Emerald city with these grains of sand?_ **

**_Can you give me something I can take home?_ **

 

Zen kept his head down, taking both of his hands and putting it on either side of Lucy’s face. He stared at her as best he could and then leaned forward, lightly kissing her, “I give you all of myself, please, come back to me.”

  
  


**_[Boy:]_ **

**_I can do that_ **

**_I can do that_ **

 

**_[Girl:]_ **

**_Will you cater to every fantasy I've got?_ **

**_Will ya hose me down with holy water - If I get too hot?_ **

**_Will you take me to places I'll never know?_ **

 

Power seemed to surge from the four and Cris watched as the body of the woman relaxed, the circle beneath them slowly coming to a halt...if Cris wasn’t sure he was dreaming...he could have sworn the motes of dust in the air were stopped in place, but that...that couldn’t be right.

  
  


**_[Boy:]_ **

**_I can do that!_ **

**_I can do that!_ **

 

“Do you know what you pledge?” The voice boomed around them and Cristoff’s eyes went wide. He’d heard about the Celestial Spirit King, but he couldn’t believe it as he saw the massive being.

 

Zen looked up, “of course.”

  
  
  
  


**_[Girl:]_ **

**_After a while you'll forget everything_ **

**_Just a brief interlude, and a mid-summer night's fling_ **

**_Then you'll see that it's time to move on_ **

 

**_[Boy:]_ **

**_I won't do that_ **

**_I won't do that_ **

 

 

“She could have been the one for any of you three,” A spirit, a young woman, but Zen knew her by just looking: Cassiopeia. “Why should you get her? Her dying soul called out to all three of you, awakened the two latent stars!”

 

Zen wanted to argue, but part of him wasn’t sure what his argument would be. 

 

“I hate to say it, but I know archangels, they sleep around.” The Spirit crossed her arms on her chest, “that’s how they are.”

 

**_[Girl:]_ **

**_I know the territory - I've been around_ **

**_It'll all turn to dust and we'll all fall down_ **

**_Sooner or later you'll be screwing around_ **

 

**_[Boy:]_ **

**_I won't do that!_ **

**_No I won't do that!_ **

 

**_Anything for love_ **

**_Oh I would do anything for love!_ **

**_I would do anything for love!_ **

**_But I won't do that!_ **

**_No I won't do that..._ **

 

Zen stared at her, “I won’t do that. On all that I am...I promise, I won’t do that.”

 

Cassiopeia looked at Zen for a long moment, as if gauging him, “...mmm. Fine...but she will have to bond to your brothers...until they find someone to love and mate with. Can you deal with that.”

 

Zen looked at the blonde that was laying there, breathing finally stabilized, “for love? I would do anything. For her Love? I would devote myself to her completely...forever.”

 

The spirit looked at him, features soft, a timeless love in them and she nodded, “so it is noted…”

 

Lucy let out a low sound, not opening her eyes, “we are going to talk about...the compulsion…”

 

“After you have healed.”

 

The woman let out a low groan, “you can bet your ass on it.”

 

“First you get to mate!” The Spirit disappeared with a cackle of glee and the Spirit king wasn’t soon behind as Lucy sat up, looking ready to light into him.

 

“Lucy, you’ve got a lot of ‘splainin’ to do…” Kaleb looked almost cheeky as he knelt there.

 

The blonde groaned as she curled into Zen, mumbling, “no more TV for you, Kaleb.” her lips quirked into a grin as the magic doorway suddenly stabilized as magic swirled around the four. They all felt the bonding lock into place, and the woman blushed a bit, “and I didn’t plan this…”

 

“Well, since dragons are gone...I suppose it’s an age of Angels now, hmm?” Zen leaned down, kissing the blonde firmly, “but before we go anywhere…”

 

Vander let out a whoop, “I can’t wait to watch!”

 

Lucy groaned, “you don’t get to.”

 

~))~)~))~~

 

Bickslow and his brothers had been happy after the ‘mating’, though really, even they couldn’t help but feel jealous at the moans that came through the walls of the Inn they were in. The golden door sat, ready to be opened for two days before it seemed Zen was satisfied with Lucy realizing that they belonged to one another now.

 

The blonde woman was wearing an outfit Virgo had provided and she smiled sheepishly, especially when Vander grinned widely, “stop! We weren’t that loud…”

 

“Zen wasn’t…” Vander’s brows moved up and down suggestively, “you however…”

 

Lucy let out a sigh through her nose and mumbled, “let’s go...the sooner we go...the sooner we can...get back and get married.”

 

Kaleb’s brows shot up, “you’re not staying with Fairy Tail?”

 

The Celestial mage smiled, “it’d be a bit selfish...being all the way over there...when I have to stay at least semi-close to you three lugs.” She walked to the door and put her hands on the handles before opening it. What should have been outside was a library and she grinned, “the Guild Library. Perfect.” The woman stepped through, snorting as she heard the sounds of fighting, “come on, guys, let’s go.”

 

~)~)~)~

 

A month later, Zen and Lucy were curled up together, not alone, but married at least. Lucy realized, to her slight dismay, that even if the two other archangels were just bonded to her...if they could get cuddles in? They would. She smiled however, knowing that even given the opportunity...she’d do nothing more with them. She was wholly, completely and utterly devoted to Zen.

 

Now if she could just find Mates for the other two...maybe she’d work on the family that she wanted with Zen….


End file.
